Any device has to experience a development process before it can be released as a formal product. Especially for a special terminal device having safety performance requirements, such as a POS terminal, the distinction between the development stage and the product stage is of particular importance. If the POS terminal device that is still under development is erroneously released and circulated as a formal product, there is a great hidden safety risk for the POS terminal. Thus, normal use of the POS terminal is seriously affected, and the interests of users and operators cannot be guaranteed. Therefore, a distinction is realized between the development mode and the product mode of the terminal device so as to separate the authorities of actual development from the authorities of actual product, thereby improving the safety of the terminal device.
In Chinese patent application No. 201210322713.0, a method for switching operation modes of a terminal as well as a terminal are provided, wherein It is detected whether a preset operation mode switching condition is met for the terminal. If the preset operation mode switching condition is met, the terminal is switched from a first operation mode to a second operation mode, and reception and processing of paging messages are realized.
In the above application document, the improvement is not realized in respect of the safety performance requirements of the terminal, and only the switching of one message receiving operation mode in the operation states of the terminal is provided. The problem to be solved is not to improve the safety performance of the terminal device. Therefore, in view of the above problems, it is necessary to provide a method and system for safely switching between product mode and development mode of a terminal.